Last Request
by MagdileanaO
Summary: One in a series of one shots with Miz/oc/Maryse including Come and dance with me Michael . M for adult themes, smut and language. Whats the fall out from Miz's affair? set to Paolo Nutini's last request.


**_This is a continuation of 'Come and dance with me Michael', but can probably be read read without, because basically, Mike (Miz) has been dating Maryse, who is friends with his ex Aviendha. Maryse has just found out that Mike and Aviendha were still sleeping together. The song is Paolo Nutini's 'Last Request' (if you haven't heard it check it out, it's beautiful). I'm hoping to keepdoing Miz one shots with OC's and others so reveiew and/or suggest things. We need morre Miz fics! I own nothing but the OC._**

* * *

Mike let her out the door. She left quickly; she really couldn't stand the sight of him. He didn't know how to feel about that. He was used to people disliking him, but this was different. She had liked him, loved him even, before the sight of him made her stomach crawl (her words, not his). That was new.

He knew he had hurt Maryse, he had really hurt her. And he knew that she had every right to hate him, which she obviously did considering that she had spent the past two hours yelling. He would have laughed had the tirade been not directed at him. In her anger her rant had become a hybrid of English and French; with swear words in both languages thrown in for good measure. She had even lobbed a shoe at him. The only reason he didn't laugh was the little droplets of tears making their way down her perfectly made up face made him feel bad. That and he imagined a swift kick in the groin wouldn't be pleasant.

Now Maryse had left, he didn't know what to do. Common sense said he should start the grovelling process. He had almost pushed himself to follow Maryse down the hallway to start begging for forgiveness. His hand had reached the cold brass knob of his hotel door when a tiny voice in the back of his mind spoke up. He tried to ignore it but it was impossible. It was urging him to call Aviendha.

* * *

**Slow down, Lie down,  
Remember it's just you and me.  
Don't sell out, bow out,  
Remember how this used to be.**

Aviendha stood in the shower motionless. She had been in here almost an hour and still she could not scrub away the violent guilt clinging on desperately. The hot water cascaded down her back as she aimlessly rubbed her shoulders, offering slight comfort from her horrible state of mind. Everybody in the locker room would know by now. Brie Bella had been there when Maryse confronted her and the one thing Brie did with her mouth more than blow was gossip. She kept going over everything in her mind. Why had she gone back with Mike all those times? Why could she not help herself? What was it about him that made her play Russian roulette with Maryse's friendship? Maryse had every right to be disgusted with her. Regardless that Mike had been hers first so long ago, how trampy was it to bang your friends boyfriend? Never again would she allow herself to do that.

Her mental scolding was interrupted by the shrill ring of the crappy hotel phone. She couldn't deal talking to Mickie now, that's why she had powered off her cell. She was being hard enough on herself without Mickie contributing to the guilt. She thanked God for small mercies when the phone stopped. The phone was soon replaced by knocking though. Heavy thuds punctuated her thoughts until eventually Aviendha couldn't ignore it anymore. She got out of the shower and wrapped one of those plush white hotel towels around her body.

'_Mickie you can yell at me tomor.....oh it's you...'_

Mike stood before her, complete with a sheepish grin and sad look in his eyes.

' _I'm not talking to you' _Aviendha said as she went to close the heavy door. She wasn't quite quick enough however and Mike managed to lodge his foot between the door and the frame. He pushed his way in with Aviendha offering little fight.

'_I'm done Mike, that's it, no more games. I can't keep doing this. Did you see what we done to Maryse? Do you even care? Why are you even here? You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness from her!'_

Mike hadn't said a word yet, which was unheard of for him. He quietly studied Aviendha. She was suddenly very conscience that she was wearing only a towel. She motioned for him to turn around while she pulled on some sweats and a tank top. Deciding not to push his luck, he complied.

'_Avi, I think we should try again' _was all Mike said. When he turned back around to face her she stood, mouth agog.

'_Mike definitely not. Are you crazy? It won't work we both know that! We've given it enough chances. What we need is to stop. I am not losing anymore friends, boyfriends, whatever over you. This isn't healthy.' _Aviendha's voice had risen to a small shout and her eyes flashed with anger. He had expected this reaction.

'_But I love you'._

'_No you don't. This is not love this is insanity.' _Aviendha's voice cracked as she tried to continue speaking. '_It's not love...' _was all she could manage before a tear escaped from her eye and clung to her lashes.

Mike made his way over to her and enveloped her in his arms. She cried a little harder.

'_What about Maryse?' _Aviendha had to know.

'_I felt bad that we hurt her, that she cried, but Avi to be honest I didn't care that she left. She's the only person who's ever left me because she found out about you, and it made me realise that I was glad she found out. I tried to tell her it was just sex between us, that is didn't mean anything'..._Aviendha winced at this..._'but that's just not true. There's a reason why I always find you'._

'_We still can't do this though Mike, it really doesn't work. When we broke up, that nearly killed me. I can't get hurt like that again'._

'_I won't hurt you'._

'_You don't know that'._ Her voice was soft now; almost a whisper and the tears had subsided.

'_I won't hurt you; remember what it used to be like? We can have that again, just you and me. Nobody else'._

'_No, I can't'. _Aviendha broke their embrace and sat on the edge of the bed.

**Grant my last request,  
And just let me hold you.  
Don't shrug your shoulders,  
Lay down beside me.  
Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,  
But one last time let's go there,  
Lay down beside me**

Mike sighed, frustrated that he knew exactly what she meant. He still wanted her though, so bad. There had to be a reason they couldn't keep apart, they both knew it. He sat down on the bed beside her and she cuddled into him. It was a strange kind of empathy. He realised she wouldn't budge on how she felt but he couldn't go forever without kissing her just once more. So that's what he did. He started nibbling down her neck, knowing it would make her shiver. He ran a finger up along the curvature of her spine, stopping when he got to the top. Gently, he cupped her neck with a firm hand and pulled her into his lips. He wanted her just once more. He'd never find this with anyone else. And when he lay down on the bed, she laid down beside him.

It was the saddest and happiest moment. Aviendha was planning on staying firm on never letting Mike in again, but one last time couldn't do any more damage than they'd already caused. His lips felt so good caressing the skin of her neck. So instead of trying to make it up to Maryse, she kissed Mike back. And when he lay down to take things further, she went along with it.

They were so good together. It was different this time though. Instead of the fast, frantic sex they usually shared this was slower and more intimate. It was the first time since they'd broken up all those years ago that love was involved. Both of them knew this could be their last time ever together and wanted to savour every moment they could.

**I just want you closer,  
Is that alright?  
Baby let's get closer tonight**

They discarded most of their clothes, still kissing, before climbing into the bed. Her skin was hot to touch, and he could still smell the vanilla shampoo from her damp hair. He kissed her all over, savouring each taste.

For the first time in years they took things slowly. They took care undressing each other and relished the chance to touch, kiss and taste every part of each other. He removed her black lacy bra and panties, kissing, licking and quaintly biting as he did. She could feel him getting hard for her. Soon Aviendha began to crave friction; she was well and truly ready for him. She softly moaned Mike's name into his ear as finally entered her. That had always driven him wild, but he took care to keep to a gentle, grinding pace, not wanting to spoil the mood they had set. The concentrated on riding deeply rather than quickly and soon Aviendha felt herself on the verge of an explosive orgasm...and then he stopped.

If they were well and truly over after tonight, he was going to give her the best damn night he could (and maybe...just maybe...she'd change her mind and stay with him...)

She dug her fingernails into his back, letting him know she wasn't happy he stopped. He just turned and smirked at her before starting to ride her again. She really was under his spell.

Once again Aviendha softly moaned his name. She ran her fingers through his now extremely messy faux hawk, tugging ever so slightly when he pushed even deeper into her. She relished being so close to him, feeling him move and being able to stroke every inch of his tanned body.

She felt herself on the verge again. She prayed silently that he wouldn't stop this time, and tried to keep quiet as the feeling built up inside her. Luckily, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. She was just too much. As she started to let small whimpers pass her lips he came. He took hold of her head and looked deep into her eyes. She was lost in a sea of blue as she finally relented and allowed herself to scream as he thrust one final time.

**Oh, I've found, that I'm bound  
To wander down that one way road.**

It was almost dawn before Mike could bring himself to leave her bed. Aviendha wished he could stay all night, a thought that scared her. She had meant it a few hours ago when she said she was done with all their shit. She tried to fight the little voice in her head, trying to scream and warn her she was lying to herself. She watched him dress in silence, neither wanting nor needing to talk. It was a one way street with them, she decided. When they had fallen for each other all those years ago there was no turning back.

He gathered up his stuff and turned towards the door. She pulled herself out of the unmade bed, grabbing only the light top sheet to cover her modesty. Before leaving he gave her one small kiss on the lips, and then he was gone. Aviendha shut the door behind him and went back to bed, smiling.

**And I realize all about your lies  
But I'm no wiser than the fool I was before**

Mike walked slowly back to his hotel room. He could still get the taste of her cherry lip-gloss lingering on his lips. As he reached his door he subconsciously lifted a finger to touch the sticky residue and smiled. He must have known deep down that last night when she wanted out she was lying. He was a fool to ever think that there would ever be a last time for them.

Mike was so engrossed by his own thoughts, and increasingly being hit with waves of tiredness, that he didn't realise he walked right by Maryse's hotel room door. Even if he had of noticed though, through the tiny peephole he would never have seen her watching him leave Aviendha's room. Nor would he have noticed the single tear rolling down her cheek through valleys of ruined make up.

**_A/N Please Review, any feedback is good feedback!!_**


End file.
